User blog:C-horse4/Fanfiction
(This is not real. Hawkfeather is alive and infertile. Warning: Suicide) WIP Hawkfeather let a tear slip down her face. She looked up and prayed to The Place Of Cold Waters. All she wanted were kits. They answered her call. A soft voice spoke in her ear. "We will grant you kits, but they might have a different fate than you want." Hawkfeather let herself smile. "I....I don't care. Just let me have kits!" "Very well." The spirit went silent. --- The first disaster struck only three moons after their two sons and daughter were born. Hawkfeather curled her tail around Pollenkit and Ospreykit, and leaned against Ryeheart. The family wept, for Thimblekit had been caught in a fox-trap. He was dead. Hawkfeather decided it was simply a coincidence. --- Seven moons later. Ryeheart and Hawkfeather watched their kits prepare for their warrior assessments. Hawkfeather was so proud of them that she almost forgot her grief. Almost, but not quite. She watched them with curiousity. Pollenpaw seemed distracted, always trying to look across the river at BrambleClan. Hawkfeather silently wished that he would stop, that kind of thing could get him punished. Meanwhile, Ospreypaw was more focused and determined to become a warrior. She was an awkward looking cat, she had Ryeheart's red pelt but her ears and tail tip were more white, like Hawkfeather's paws. Pollenpaw was all gray, and their lost brother had been completely red. Willowclaw, the mentor for Pollenpaw and Hawkfeather's mother, nodded and headed out of camp. Pollenpaw followed suit, and the others wished him good luck. Stormclaw, who mentored Ospreypaw, waited a few minutes and then left with his apprentice. Hawkfeather and Ryeheart waited together for a few hours, and then rejoiced as their kits passed their assessments. They were named Pollenfall and Ospreywing. --- (told by Pollenfall) FireClan was too violent. I should be proud, to be born and raised in FireClan. But I thought about Willowclaw, my grandmother and mentor, and her stories. She told me about her parents, Fisherclaw and Ravenshade. I was so shocked. I had always known that I had BrambleClan blood, since FireClan was created with cats from that Clan, but the idea that I had family......shocking. One night, after Deerspring's death, I decided that enough was enough. At midnight, I woke up my sister. "Ospreywing! Wake up!" She opened her eyes and before she could wake anyone up, I covered her mouth with my tail. "Follow me." We walked a little ways outside of FireClan. I took a deep breath. "I'm leaving FireClan. I want to live in BrambleClan. I'm going to swim to their shores, I've been practicing, and I think I can do it. Will you come?" Ospreywing was taken aback. After a few seconds, she looked down at her paws and answered. "I can't. I could never leave this place. It may be violent at times but.....I love FireClan. I was raised here, our parents live here, our aunt and our cousin live here, and our grandmother, too." I sighed. "Okay....I'll see you around...." We touched noses and I set off to join BrambleClan. --- (told by Ospreywing) Not much happened after Pollenfall left. Well.....some stuff happened. Hawkfeather had two kits, Briarkit and Tansykit. They were adorable, and I vowed to be the best big sister I could be. Then everything went wrong. After a few moons, they disappeared, along with Honeywing. No one went to look for them. I was outraged by this, Hawkfeather was so shaken up by their disappearance that she wouldn't eat. As if her life couldn't be ruined more, Firestar killed Ryeheart. I was devastated, but Hawkfeather could barely move. One morning I couldn't find her. I followed her scent and found her lying, dead, at the base of the tallest tree around. It looked like she had climbed to the top and jumped off, letting herself fall. There's a legend that cats always land on their feet. Either it's false or she just chose not to. Anyway, my mother's suicide was the last straw. I said goodbye to Willowclaw, Lunarclaw, and Crescentheart. Before I left, Willowclaw pulled me aside. She, to my shock, told me about her mate. His name was Max, and he's a kittypet. She told me to find him and I left, now having a destination. I found Max almost instantly. His Twoleg den was right by FireClan's territory. After reuniting with him, he showed me a space under his 'porch' where I could sleep. There was a cracked open 'window' which led to the 'basement.' He told me that no one went into the basement Category:Blog posts